


PJO Drabbles

by silent_knives_wielder



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Multi, The warning is for Chapter 2, These are seperate, sleeping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 17:23:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12215400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silent_knives_wielder/pseuds/silent_knives_wielder
Summary: A place to put my fics that are too short to be individual storiesChapter 1 - Nico and Percy, sleepingChapter 2 - Will and Nico trapped outside of camp (Major Character Death)





	1. Sleeping

Moonlight fluttered in through the open door illuminating the two people asleep on the bed. Percy, who was asleep on his back, and Nico, who was asleep on his chest on top of Percy with his head pushed into the gap created by Percy’s head and shoulder.

 

Asleep together like this, they really did look perfect, their bodies fit perfectly together while they inhaled and exhaled in sync.

 

They looked ethereally beautiful.

 

Nico’s body suddenly tensed and his hands tightly gripped Percy’s upper right arm and mid-left arm.

 

Percy’s arms slowly wrapped around Nico’s body, as much as they could with Nico’s arms gripping them.

 

Nico slowly untensed and loosened his grip, burying himself deeper into Percy’s neck.

 

Neither of them woke once in this entire exchange.

 

The blond girl smiled and left, quietly shutting the door behind her.

 

This is what they deserved.


	2. Live

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico and Will stuck outside of camp, Nico is forced to watch his worst dreams become true.

Nico was screwed.

 

They were outside of camp, his leg was damaged to the point where he couldn’t move and they opposing demigods were too far away for him to attack.

 

He was too tired to summon anything to defend himself.

 

He smiled a bitter smile, killed by rogue demigods, he didn’t think he would’ve died like this.

 

At least Will had managed to escape.

 

He smiled a bitter smile as one of the rogue demigods ran forward with a blade in hand.

 

He closed his eyes, 

 

_ 5 4 3 2 _

 

“Nico!” 

 

He opened his eyes and turned towards that sound.

 

_ No _

 

Will was running towards him, looking horrified, behind him were several campers.

 

Will had gone to get back up.

 

_ No _

 

Will ran up to him, the rogue demigod who Nico had momentarily forgotten about moved to stab Will.

 

_ No _

 

Will noticed him and suddenly looked panicked before,

 

Pulling out a scalpel and slashing the rogue through the neck.

 

He fell and Will continued running towards Nico.

 

_ No, run away _ was what Nico tried to say.

 

His throat refused to work,

 

Everything was ruined.

 

Will stopped right before him

 

And fell to his knees.

 

But he smiled, he smiled a beautiful smile,

 

Like an angel.

 

For a single moment all Nico could see was that facial expression,

 

It was beautiful.

 

The moment passed, and Will fell into his arms.

 

He was still smiling, but now Nico could see the rest of it.

 

_ No! _

 

Will looked up at him, an arrow sticking out of the back of his chest.

 

“I’m so glad.”

 

_ No! _

 

“You’re ok, I was so worried, I thought you were dying, but now I know you’ll be ok.”

 

_ No! _

 

“Hey Nico, grant me this last request.”

 

Nico was crying,

 

Very openly crying,

 

He could feel Will’s soul slipping away.

 

_ No _

 

“Live.

 

Don’t spend the rest of your life mourning me, go, be happy, attend college, get a job, fall in love again, be happy.”

 

Will smiled up at him, “Because that’s all I wanted, you to be happy.”

 

Nico was sobbing,

 

_ No! _

 

_ This was unfair! _

 

_ Will didn’t deserve this! _

 

He sobbed, and then pressed his lips to Will’s, trying to convey everything in that kiss.

 

He kissed him until he felt Will’s soul leave.

 

He broke down when it happened.

 

He stayed there, crying over Will’s body.

 

Eventually, Percy and Jason would carry them back.

 

Eventually, they’d hold Will’s funeral.

 

Eventually, Nico would be forced to move on.

 

But right now, there was just Nico,

 

Nico and pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Constructive criticism is welcome!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Constructive criticism is welcome.


End file.
